El misterio de Sasuke Uchiha
by Jai87
Summary: Hay todo un misterio detrás de la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha, y cuando la curiosidad de la nueva alumna llamada Hinata puede más que ella misma, decide investigar al lado de cierto rubio de ojos azules el secreto que se esconde detrás de las puertas del Instituto de Ciencias de Konoha.
1. Capítulo 1: Muerto

Todo el mundo estaba en la sala esperando con ansias a que él llegara. Pronto se escuchó el ruido de un vehículo estacionándose y todos se pararon de los muebles esperando una respuesta; por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Entre las personas que estaban se encontraban un rubio y una pelirrosa que habían estado allí desde muy temprano en la mañana. Ambos miraron como la persona por la que esperaban entraba en la sala.

Se hizo un silencio eterno mientras él intentaba encontrar una forma de decirlo.

— ¿Y bien? —había preguntado el rubio, que ya estaba muy ansioso por saber lo que había pasado.

El chico solo lo miró a los ojos y, luego de varios segundos, decidió hablar.

— Es él, es Sasuke, mi hermano... está muerto —había informado Itachi Uchiha, un pelinegro de unos veinticinco años.

Naruto Uzumaki no lo podía creer. Miró a los padres de su mejor amigo. Mikoto, la madre, había abierto mucho los ojos y había colocado una mano en su boca mientras negaba y Fugaku, el padre, simplemente cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

Su mejor amiga, la pelirrosa, comenzó a llorar y cayó sentada en un mueble. Miró a sus padres que comenzaban a consolar a la familia de Sasuke y pensó nuevamente en las palabras que Itachi había dicho.

No, no podía ser cierto. ¡Sasuke no podía haber muerto tan fácilmente!

Salió corriendo de la casa mientras que sus padres lo llamaban a gritos. Él no hizo caso y continuó hasta cansarse. Llegó a un lugar donde no había gente y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

No, no Sasuke, no su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo tan terrible a alguien tan prometedor como lo era Sasuke? ¿Por qué? Él era la única persona que de verdad lo comprendía ¿cómo podría seguir su vida sin él? Simplemente era tan injusto. No podía entender como algo así podía suceder.

— ¡Sasukeee! —gritó.

-

Hinata Hyuuga nunca había sentido tanto temor como el que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Observó desde su limusina el nuevo instituto escolar al que asistiría. No solo era el hecho de estar nerviosa por tener que vivir allí todo el año lo que la hacía temer, sino que también el instituto tenía un aspecto tétrico y misterioso.

El Instituto de Ciencias de Konoha, mejor conocido como el KIS por sus siglas en inglés, consistía en cuatro edificios desaliñados pero actualizados con el equipo necesario por dentro. El primer edificio a la izquierda era la residencia de los varones que constaba de dos pisos, el del medio tenía tres pisos y era donde se encontraba todo lo relacionado con el instituto, habían aulas de clase, laboratorios científicos, laboratorios de computadoras, una biblioteca y una sala de reuniones. El tercer edificio consistía en dos pisos y era la residencia de las féminas mientras que atrás del edificio del instituto se encontraba un cafetorium.

Luego de observar los edificios Hinata suspiró pesadamente. Ya era hora de bajar sus maletas y buscar la habitación que le había sido asignada. La Hyuuga se despidió de su chófer y rápidamente acudió a la residencia de chicas. Frente a esta se encontró con una mujer pelinegra de ojos rojos.

— B-buenas tardes, ¿podría decirme cuál es mi habitación? —preguntó la peliazul. La mujer sonrió.

— Supongo que eres nueva este año, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dijo la mujer.

— Hyuuga Hinata —la de ojos rojos rápidamente buscó su nombre en la lista que tenía en la mano.

— Aquí estás, tu habitación es la 112, en el segundo piso... —respondió pero se quedó callada al percatarse del número de la habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo? —la pelinegra negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

— Bueno Hinata, mi nombre es Kurenai y soy la encargada de supervisar esta residencia, también soy profesora en la escuela así que me verás a menudo, espero que pases un año agradable —le dio la bienvenida la mujer.

— M-muchas gracias —contestó Hinata amablemente y procedió a dirigirse hacia su habitación.

— Pobre niña, no sabe lo que le espera con esas dos —susurró Kurenai viendo nuevamente el número de habitación en la lista mientras que sonreía divertida

-

Un rubio de ojos azules abrió la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó sobre su cama mientras miraba el techo. Un año más en ese estúpido colegio. Antes habría estado contento por pasar otro año allí e incluso hubiera entrado gritando de alegría a su habitación, pero lamentablemente ya no era así. Todo había cambiado con aquella tragedia que había ocurrido...

Por ello, ese año estaría solo en su habitación deprimiéndose.

Pronto escuchó unos ruidos que venían del pasillo. Parecía que se acercaban a su habitación.

— ¡Hola Naruto! —exclamó alguien entrando a su cuarto.

— ¿Chouji? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él sentándose para ver a su amigo.

— ¿Shikamaru? —preguntó nuevamente al ver que un muchacho de coleta de piña venía detrás de Chouji.

— Hola Naruto —saludó él despreocupado.

— La directora Tsunade nos asignó a esta habitación este año —contestó Chouji sonriendo.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo el rubio y luego miró que sus compañeros traían maletas— ¡Genial! Significa que no estaré solo —exclamó emocionado.

— Sí bueno, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esta habitación, y a tener a un problemático como compañero —se quejó Shikamaru .

— ¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices problemático Shikamaru? —gritó el ojiazul enfadado.

El de coleta de piña sonrió discretamente. Sabía que Naruto necesitaría a sus amigos luego de lo ocurrido así que, a pesar de haberse quejado, estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que lo trasladaran a su habitación.

— ¿Quieres papas con sabor a grasa de cerdo Naruto? —preguntó Chouji.

— ¡Claro que no! Deberías dejar de comer esas asquerosidades, así no estarías tan gordo —le dijo Naruto pero pronto se arrepintió.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! —gritó su compañero para luego proceder a golpear al rubio.

— " Bueno, que esté de acuerdo con el traslado no le quita que este año vaya a ser problemático" —pensó Shikamaru mientras veía a Naruto luchar por su vida.

-

Una vez que Hinata entró a su habitación dejó las maletas a un lado y comenzó a observarla. Era muy sencilla y bonita. Habían tres camas individuales con sábanas rosadas y una mesa de cama al lado de cada una. En el lado derecho de la habitación se encontraba un armario rosado dividido en tres partes. Las paredes eran blancas dándole a la habitación un aspecto más grande. En la pared izquierda la Hyuuga vio una puerta que, dedujo, conducía al baño. Por último se fijó en la ventana de vista clara que había en medio de la habitación. Observó que había una rama de árbol que casi tapaba toda la vista así que la abrió para poder sacar la cabeza y ver si se podía observar algo.

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que hacía que se asustó mucho cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos chicas gritando.

— ¡Ves que te gané frentesota! —gritó una de las chicas que tenía cabello rubio.

— ¡Ya quisieras haberme ganado Ino-cerda! — le respondió la otra de cabello rosado.

Ambas siguieron su discusión hasta que se dieron cuenta de su nueva compañera.

— Frentona — susurró la rubia dándole un codazo a su amiga.

La pelirrosa miró dentro de la habitación y se percató de la asustada chica de ojos perla que las observaba.

— ¡Hola! Sé que no te hemos causado la mejor impresión pero ¿por qué mejor no lo olvidamos? Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y ella es Ino Yamanaka —saludó.

— Eres nuestra nueva compañera ¿cierto? — preguntó la Yamanaka.

— Sí, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga —respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

— ¡Fabuloso! ¿Cuántos años tienes? —siguió preguntando Ino.

— Tengo dieciséis —contestó.

— Entonces estamos en el mismo grado, a lo mejor nos toca juntas en alguna clase —dijo Sakura sonriendo.

— Cierto ¿qué es lo que estudiarás? —le preguntó la rubia a Hinata con interés.

— B-bueno, yo quería estudiar astronomía —contestó ella haciendo que las otras dos se sorprendieran— La astronomía es una ciencia increíble, que bueno que te intereses en en ella —dijo Sakura pero la peliazul bajó la cabeza.

— S-sí pero aún así mi padre me obligó a estudiar para ser médico —las chicas se quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho por la Hyuuga.

Hinata, al ver que sus compañeras estaban en completo mutismo, formó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y les habló.

— Pero no importa, supongo que me acostumbraré —dijo.

Para evitar que la situación se hiciera incómoda, Ino también habló.

— Bueno, eso significa que estarás en las mismas clases que Sakura, ella también va a estudiar para ser médico —la peliazul miró a la mencionada con una sonrisa.

— Será bueno tenerte como compañera, algunas de las clases que tendremos serán Biología y Anatomía aunque una vez que entiendas la primera te será fácil seguirle el ritmo a la segunda —explicó la pelirrosa.

Hinata asintió y luego miró a Ino con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a estudiar Ino? —preguntó.

— Yo quiero estudiar Psicología social por lo que estaré en el área de ciencias sociales, tú y Sakura estarán en ciencias naturales así que lamentablemente no tendremos ninguna clase juntas —la rubia hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

— Mejor para Hinata y para mí, así no tendremos que estar viéndote a cada rato Ino-cerda —dijo Sakura provocándola.

— Pobre de ti Hinata, tendrás que estar todo el año viendo la enorme frentesota de de esta —dijo la Yamanaka respondiendo a la provocación. Sakura estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la peliazul la interrumpió.

— C-chicas —las llamó Hinata preocupada de que empezaran a discutir otra vez.

— ¿Ves lo que provocas Ino? Ahora Hinata tiene miedo de nosotras —se quejó la Haruno.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Si tú fuiste la que comenzó! —acusó la rubia enojada.

Ambas se miraron con el ceño fruncido para segundos después reirse. La ojiperla las miró confundida.

— No te preocupes por nosotras Hinata —habló Sakura— Es muy normal que discutamos a cada momento —le informó.

La Hyuuga asintió comprendiendo.

— Bueno ¿qué tal si vamos desempacando nuestras cosas? Así tendremos tiempo de mostrarle todo el instituto a Hinata —sugirió Ino. Las demás asintieron y comenzaron a desempacar sus pertenencias. Una vez que todas terminaron Ino se llevó a Hinata para enseñarle la escuela y Sakura se quedó alegando que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

La rubia le terminó de enseñar la residencia a Hinata. En cada piso había una cocina pequeña con una nevera y un cuarto donde se encontraba una lavadora de ropa y una secadora.

Ino quería mostrarle el colegio también pero este estaba cerrado así que optó por ir al cafetorium. El mismo era inmenso, con una plataforma al fondo de este tapada por cortinas. Las otras paredes tenían grandes ventanales y habían cuatro enormes filas de mesas para sentarse a comer. La cocina era bastante grande y el área de servir tenía unas pequeñas vitrinas donde se ponían las diferentes opciones de comida, postres y bebidas.

— Es impresionante —murmuró la peliazul. Ino le sonrió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien la interrumpió.

— ¡Ino! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó una pelimarrón con dos moñitos en la cabeza.

— Hola Tenten —saludó la rubia— Hinata, esta es Tenten Ama, está en último año —le presentó Ino— Y Tenten, esta es Hinata Hyuuga, es mi nueva compañera de habitación —Tenten e Hinata se sonrieron— Mucho gusto —saludó Tenten. La peliazul asintió con una sonrisa.

Pronto Ino y Tenten comenzaron a hablar entre ellas. Como Hinata era nueva y no sabía que aportar al tema del que hablaban se entretuvo mirando alrededor del cafetorium. Vio como los estudiantes entraban y salían de este. De repente se sorprendió al notar un papel pegado a la pared. Se acercó para leerlo mejor.

Sasuke Uchiha  
Desaparecido el 10 de mayo

Si lo has visto o sabes algo de él favor de llamar al siguiente número

En medio del cartel se encontraba la foto y abajo estaba el número de teléfono de la persona a la que tenían que contactar. Hinata miró la foto. Era un chico muy atractivo de ojos marrón oscuro y cabello azabache. La peliazul apuntó el número en su teléfono por si algún día podía ser de ayuda a las personas que buscaban a aquel chico.

— Hinata, temía que te hubieras ido —dijo Ino poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Hyuuga. Esta se asustó y se volteó hacia su compañera.

— Bueno ya son casi las 9:00 p.m, a esa hora es el toque de queda, deberíamos irnos ya —Hinata asintió ante la sugerencia de su amiga y ambas se fueron del cafetorium. Antes de llegar a la puerta Hinata miró nuevamente la foto del chico.

-

Ino e Hinata llegaron a su habitación. Una vez allí ambas se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a hablar sobre diferentes temas. Sakura se unía a la conversación de vez en cuando mientras que acomodaba sus libros en la parte del armario que le correspondía.

— Ino... —llamó la peliazul. La nombrada la miró esperando que dijera algo.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata? —habló la Yamanaka al ver que su compañera no decía nada.

— E-es que yo... —comenzó a hablar Hinata— Yo... vi en el cafetorium una foto de un chico desaparecido, un tal Sasuke Uchiha, ¿ya lo han encontrado? —les preguntó la ojiperla.

Sakura dejó de acomodar sus libros e Ino tomó una bocanada de aire.

— B-bueno, él... ¿Sakura? —tartamudeó Ino y la miró como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a la pelirrosa.

— Cuéntale Ino —dijo Sakura al ver a la rubia— No es ningún secreto, en algún momento se iba a enterar —siguió.

Ino se volvió hacia la ojiperla y la duda se posó en ella durante unos segundos al no saber que decir. Sakura solo volvió a tomar la tarea de organizar sus libros.

Hinata estaba algo confundida. No entendía el por qué de las reacciones de sus compañeras. La rubia se veía muy nerviosa e incómoda mientras que Sakura parecía no querer prestarle atención al tema a discutir.

— Bueno, Sasuke... él era un estudiante de nuestra escuela —comenzó al fin la ojiazul. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad que aquel chico fuera un alumno de su instituto.

— N-no lo entiendo —murmuró— Mi padre se encargó de preguntar por todos los incidentes que han ocurrido en esta escuela, en ningún momento mencionó que hubiera desaparecido un estudiante —explicó la Hyuuga.

— Eso es porque, a pesar de que todos lo saben, la institución no lo menciona en ningún momento y ha tratado de mantenerlo lo más secreto posible para que los padres de nuevo ingreso no se alarmen; un incidente como ese podría dañar la reputación de la preciada escuela del director Danzou —interrumpió Sakura de repente poniendo un tono de enojo al mencionar el nombre del director. Ino se le quedó mirando con sorpresa ya que pensaba que su amiga no hablaría nada sobre el tema. Hinata se quedó en silencio; no esperaba que algo así hubiera podido pasar.

Al percatarse de la incomodidad en la habitación, Sakura suspiró y buscó una excusa para abandonar la situación.

— Iré a la habitación de Tenten por un momento —dijo— Quiero ver si tiene sus libros del año pasado, serán de mucha ayuda en este nuevo curso —la pelirrosa salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ino e Hinata la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta.

— Lo siento Hinata, sé que te debe de resultar incómodo saber esto en tu primera noche aquí —habló Ino.

— N-no te preocupes Ino, de hecho me gustaría saber más sobre el tema —contestó la ojiperla. Ino asintió y procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido con aquel muchacho.

— Como habrás leído en el cartel, Sasuke desapareció el 10 de mayo —la Hyuuga asintió— Bien, ese día que desapareció todavía era tiempo de escuela; faltaban solo dos semanas para finalizar las clases—comenzó.

— Muy pocos se enteraron pero los que lo hicieron estuvieron muy asustados creyendo que podría haberlo hecho un profesor o un criminal cerca de la escuela —continuó ella— Cuando un estudiante reveló que había visto a Sasuke escaparse, los alumnos se sintieron un poco aliviados pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún estuviera desaparecido —Hinata le prestaba toda su atención a lo que le estaba relatando la Yamanaka.

— Rápidamente su familia comenzó a poner carteles como el que viste en el cafetorium sin embargo, no lo encontraron hasta comienzos de junio —

— Entonces ¿está aquí? ¿volvió a la escuela? —interrumpió Hinata queriendo aclarar todas sus dudas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Ino pero pronto comprendió lo que sucedía.

— No Hinata, Sasuke... él —la rubia le parecía algo cohibida a Hinata y el hecho de que se tardara tanto en responder le provocó un escalofrío.

— Él falleció en un accidente de auto, lo que encontraron fue su cuerpo sin vida, Sasuke Uchiha... está muerto —

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿M-muerto? —la verdad que enterarse de una noticia como esa no era lo que tenía planeado para su primera noche en el instituto.


	2. Capítulo 2: Primer día

Hinata se levantó azorada de su cama. No sabía si era el hecho de que ese era su primer día como alumna del instituto lo que la tenía sobresaltada o si era el haberse enterado de la muerte de aquel chico que había resultado ser estudiante de la misma escuela.

Debía admitir que había entrado en shock cuando Ino se lo dijo, incluso creía que le había dado hasta un poco de temor. No había podido dormir mucho aquella noche, cosa que lamentó ya que quería tener todas sus energías para ese primer día.

La Hyuuga miró por la ventana y se percató de que el sol aún no había salido. Miró su teléfono; eran las seis de la mañana. Se suponía que todos los alumnos estuvieran fuera de la residencia a las 7:00 a.m. Se levantó rápidamente y vio que sus dos compañeras seguían dormidas. En vez de encender la luz de la habitación lo que hizo fue utilizar su celular como linterna para poder buscar lo que se pondría, todo con el propósito de no molestar a sus compañeras.

Luego de darse una ducha la ojiperla procedió a ponerse el uniforme del instituto: una falda de tabletas anchas color negra, que le llegaba justo en la rodilla, y una camisa escolar de manga larga color blanca con las siglas en inglés del nombre del instituto. El uniforme también incluía una corbata negra y cualquier tipo de zapatos mientras fueran cerrados y de color negro. La Hyuuga había decidido usar zapatos escolares con medias blancas.

Hinata miró su apariencia durante unos segundos en el espejo del baño. Suspiró esperando que fuera un buen día. Cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta del baño escuchó una alarma a todo volumen y a una Ino gritando "apágala frentona" mientras tiraba una almohada hacia la cama de la pelirrosa. Con eso rió y supo que a pesar de lo malo que pudiera resultar el día, tendría unas nuevas compañeras con quienes reírse de ello. A lo mejor, algún día, las tres llegarían a ser como hermanas.

-

Naruto terminaba de vestirse a toda prisa. Aún estaba dormido cuando Shikamaru se posó al lado de su cama y le dijo que se levantara. El rubio, indignado, se había volteado hacia otro lado sin intenciones de despertar. El de coleta de piña solo había dejado escapar un suspiro y, resignado, se había alejado diciendo que todo era muy problemático.

Cuando por fin se había despertado notó que la habitación ya estaba completamente iluminada por el sol y que no quedaban rastros de Shikamaru y Chouji. El Uzumaki, con desespero, se había levantado rápidamente a revisar la hora; el alma casi se le sale del cuerpo al ver que solo quedaban cinco minutos para abandonar la residencia.

No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a vestirse; sabía que no tenía tiempo ni de ducharse. Con la mano izquierda se abotonaba la camisa y con la derecha se cepillaba los dientes. Luego de terminar pasó sus dedos por su cabello tratando de peinarlo pero a los pocos segundos desistió de la idea y comenzó a ponerse el pantalón. Al no encontrar su corbata en el armario comenzó a correr por toda la habitación para buscarla. Pronto se resbaló con algo y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se sentó en este y vio que su corbata había sido la culpable de la caída.

Naruto la tomó y cuando fue levantándose del suelo, vio frente a él la foto de Sasuke, Sakura y él en su mesa de cama. Se dirigió al baño, con un caminar más lento y desanimado, y comenzó a hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Vio en el espejo la tristeza que comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos.

Su hermano, su mejor amigo, el único que lo comprendía. A pesar de que solo hubiese fallecido una persona, Naruto sintió como si hubieran sido tres.

Porque para Naruto, el Uchiha había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Toda la melancolía que había comenzado a surgir en él, fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Kakashi Hatake, un peligris que además de ser maestro en el instituto, también era el supervisor de aquella residencia.

— Naruto, es hora de que te vayas —dijo él con toda la calma del mundo. El rubio se alarmó y rápidamente buscó sus zapatos.

— Ni lo pienses, tienes que salir ya —habló el peligris al ver que Naruto tenía intenciones de ponerse los zapatos.

— P-pero Kakashi-sensei, ¿pretende que salga descalzo afuera? —se quejó el Uzumaki. Solo una mirada del adulto bastó para que Naruto entendiera que no valía la pena insistir. Rápidamente tomó sus libros y zapatos para luego salir corriendo de la residencia. Cuando el rubio salió pudo notar que varios alumnos lo observaban con una sonrisa de burla en la cara mientras se ponía los zapatos.

— ¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que quedarse mirando?! —exclamó el ojiazul con molestia.

Shikamaru y Chouji, que habían estado esperándolo, se acercaron a él.

— Tranquilízate Naruto — dijo el de coleta de piña.

— ¡Tendrías que haberme despertado Shikamaru! —le reprochó el chico.

— ¿Disculpa? Lo que yo recuerdo es que no querías que te despertaran —aclaró el Nara.

Naruto frunció el ceño sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón y no dijo nada más.

— Bueno ya vayámonos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre —habló Chouji.

-

Hinata observaba como todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia el cafetorium. Al entrar junto con Sakura e Ino, pudo observar que en la tarima había una mujer de pelo negro y corto. La misma parecía estar conectando un micrófono. Pronto, un anciano y una mujer rubia de colosales pechos subieron a la tarima y el hombre tomó el aparato. Este ordenó a todos los alumnos que se sentaran y comenzó a explicar el porqué de su aparición.

— Para los que no me conocen aún, mi nombre es Danzou Himura y soy el director de este instituto —se presentó— Como sabrán, hoy es el inicio de un nuevo año en el Instituto de Ciencias de Konoha —se oyeron unos cuantos gritos y pronto todos comenzaron a aplaudir. El hombre continuó cuando todos comenzaron a hacer silencio nuevamente— Debido a eso, quise tomarme la molestia de venir aquí y darles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que han ingresado y a desearle un buen año a los que ya estaban —Hinata observó como Sakura fruncía el ceño.

El director sonrió levemente y le pasó el micrófono a la rubia. Esta pareció suspirar un momento y siguió con el discurso.

— Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y soy una de las profesoras de este instituto —comenzó ella— Sé que hemos tenido muchas altas y bajas a lo largo de los años, pero lo importante es que hemos sabido mantenernos en pie —la Hyuuga pensó que se refería al incidente de Sasuke.

Tsunade miró al director de reojo.

— Los de nuevo ingreso aún no se han enterado, pero lo cierto es que un estudiante de este instituto falleció en el verano —dijo de repente asombrando a todos. Él más sorprendido parecía ser Danzou; el mismo hasta parecía disgustado— Es por esto que el día de hoy quiero pedirles un minuto de silencio por él, por Sasuke Uchiha —continuó la rubia.

Todos los de nuevo ingreso querían comenzar a murmurar sobre el asunto pero tuvieron que callar durante ese minuto al ver que los demás lo hacían.

Sakura pareció sorprenderse mientras dedicaba aquel tiempo a la memoria del chico. Hinata no comprendía; la pelirrosa le había dicho que la institución no lo mencionaba sin embargo, allí estaba una de las maestras diciéndoles a los alumnos que había fallecido un estudiante. También estaba el hecho de que había un cartel de Sasuke en el cafetorium diciendo que había desaparecido e Hinata dudaba de que ese fuera el único que se encontraba en la escuela.

Una vez que el minuto terminó, Tsunade dio las gracias y bajó junto a Danzou de la tarima.

— Recuerden que este viernes a las siete de la noche es la fiesta de bienvenida aquí, en el cafetorium ¡No se la pierdan!— informó la pelinegra y siguió al director.

Tsunade caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida del cafetorium para que Danzou no tuviera oportunidad de decirle nada. Este se notaba muy molesto, y fue aún peor cuando se percató de algo en una de las paredes.

— ¡Shizune! —llamó él a su secretaria— ¿Qué sucede señor Danzou? —preguntó la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué hace ese cartel todavía ahí? ¿No te ordené que les dijeras a los de limpieza que los quitaran en verano? —la secretaria se petrificó al darse cuenta de que lo había olvidado.

— ¡L-lo siento mucho señor! Yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo ahora —le informó ella arrancando el papel de la pared, un papel que contenía la foto del chico por el que habían hecho un minuto de silencio.

Luego de que los alumnos desayunaran llegó la hora de entrar a clases y Sakura e Ino tuvieron que separarse.

— Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Hinata, frentesota —se despidió la rubia.

La ojiverde le sonrió a la Hyuuga y esta última se dejó guiar por la Haruno para llegar al aula.

— ¡Vamos Hinata! Esta es nuestra primera clase —exclamó Sakura mientras que abría la puerta de unos de los salones.

Ambas entraron y la pelirrosa se quedó quieta al escuchar una voz muy conocida para ella.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —ella solo le sonrió forzadamente al rubio de ojos azules y se dirigió a una mesa. Luego le indicó a la ojiperla que se sentara a su lado. Hinata la miraba estupefacta por la forma en la que había ignorado al rubio pero simplemente se limitó a sentarse al lado de ella y no preguntar nada.

La campana sonó y el profesor llegó y se presentó.

— Mi nombre, Asuma Sarutobi, mi materia, química —dijo— Si se comportan de manera adecuada, yo haré lo mismo con ustedes —el profesor tenía cabello negro y una barba corta del mismo color. A los ojos de Hinata, el maestro pareció intimidante debido a la presentación que hizo.

Asuma se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a pasar lista. Mencionó el nombre de algunos alumnos, incluyendo a Sakura, y luego llegó el turno de la ojiperla.

— Hyuuga Hinata —llamó él.

— P-presente —Hinata alzó la mano con timidez. El profesor siguió con la lista hasta que llamó al rubio.

— Uzumaki Naruto —y cuando el chico dijo presente Hinata no pudo evitar voltearse a verlo.

Era aquel chico que su compañera había ignorado. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero el ojiazul era muy atractivo. Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y este aumentó cuando el Uzumaki la miró también y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Rápidamente la Hyuuga volteó su cabeza al frente con la vergüenza impresa en su rostro.

El resto del día pasó normal. Sakura y ella se habían reunido con Ino para almorzar y luego para cenar.

— Hinata ¿te ha gustado tu primer día de clases? —le preguntó la rubia mientras cenaban.

— No estuvo tan mal —contestó ella jugando con sus dedos. La verdad es que había sido un día agradable.

Mientras ellas cenaban, Naruto se dirigía con un caminar lento hacia el cafetorium. Ya casi oscurecía y sabía que era la hora de cenar, pero él no estaba muy entusiasmado en esos momentos para ir a comer. Les había dicho a Chouji y Shikamaru que se adelantaran; él quería un tiempo a solas para poder pensar.

El rubio no podía pasar un día sin recordar a su difunto amigo. Esa mañana, al levantarse había pensado en él y, en el desayuno, nuevamente lo había recordado cuando Tsunade había pedido el minuto de silencio.

Todo había llegado a él tan rápido que le fue difícil tratar de superarlo en el verano. Habían sido las primeras vacaciones que realmente no había disfrutado. También había otra situación que lo tenía preocupado. La misma tenía nombre y apellido: Sakura Haruno. Cuando la había saludado en la primera clase, ella solo le sonrió y ni siquiera había sido una sonrisa auténtica.

El Uzumaki podía comprender que ella no lo hubiese buscado en el verano ni hubiese querido hablar con él, después de todo ambos necesitaban tiempo para pensar luego de la muerte del Uchiha. Lo que Naruto no entendía era que la pelirrosa aún parecía ignorarlo. El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza; seguramente se estaba haciendo ideas que no eran. Quizás al otro día Sakura le hablaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, no todo; nada sería lo acostumbrado luego de lo de Sasuke.

Naruto no sabía cuanta razón tenía en ese pensamiento.

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de poner un pie dentro del comedor, vio algo que lo dejó completamente helado. Una sombra; la silueta de alguien. Estaba seguro de haber visto que alguien había corrido detrás del edificio para que él no lo viera, pero ¿quién pudo haber sido? Todos los alumnos usualmente ya estaban adentro cenando. Naruto pensó que quizás había sido alguno de nuevo ingreso. Lo que no se explicaba era por qué parecía haberse escondido y mucho menos entendía la sensación que tuvo cuando lo vio.

El ojiazul solo trató de olvidar aquel asunto y finalmente entró al cafetorium. Allí se reunió con sus amigos y estos esperaron a que terminara de comer. Cuando salieron, ya el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro.

-

Hinata salió del baño con su ropa de dormir puesta. Se percató de que en la habitación solo se encontraba Sakura y esta, cuando vio que había salido del baño, se levantó para ir a ducharse.

La peliazul pensó que su compañera se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Sabía que apenas la conocía, pero hubo un momento de la tarde cuando, luego de cenar, la ojiverde desapareció y luego llegó a la habitación con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Mientras Ino le hablaba, Sakura no parecía estar escuchando y se la pasaba a cada rato frunciendo el ceño y luego sonriendo, como si estuviera pensando en algo más.

La Hyuuga miró alrededor de la habitación y pronto sus ojos notaron algo en la mesa de noche de Sakura. Se acercó lentamente y lo tomó en sus manos. Era una foto enmarcada de Sakura, el rubio de por la mañana y ¿Sasuke? La ojiperla se sorprendió; con razón la pelirrosa parecía evadir el tema de aquel chico la noche anterior. Por lo que se veía en la fotografía, parecía que habían sido bastante cercanos

Hinata observó mejor la foto. El Uchiha tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios; parecía un chico serio. Sakura y el rubio tenían una sonrisa aún más amplia en sus rostros. Sin quererlo, la misma expresión que tenían los de la foto se dibujó en la cara de la Hyuuga. Ella sonrió tiernamente al notar la felicidad que irradiaban los tres.

Se quedó tan absorta en el retrato que cuando Sakura salió del baño, no sintió ni una pizca de vergüenza por andar revisando cosas ajenas.

— Se me olvidó traerme la ropa —anunció la pelirrosa saliendo del baño en toalla para luego ir buscar lo que se había dejado. Se sentía tonta por haber ignorado un detalle tan importante como ese pero pronto ese sentimiento desapareció al ver lo que la Hyuuga hacía.

— ¿Q-qué tienes ahí Hinata? —preguntó acercándose.

— No sabía que los tres eran amigos —habló Hinata aún con la sonrisa tierna mientras que seguía observando el retrato.

La Hyuuga no reaccionó al momento. Solo segundos después de que Sakura le arrebatara con una fuerza tremenda la fotografía fue que se sorprendió.

— ¿Eh? —aún tenía las manos en la misma posición que cuando sostenía la foto cuando volteó a ver a la Haruno. La misma parecía tener una expresión sombría en su rostro.

Rápidamente la pelirrosa abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche, casi sin darle tiempo a Hinata de que se apartara, y metió el retrató allí.

— No te metas con mis cosas Hinata —y sin decir nada más, la ojiverde se encerró en el baño dejando a la Hyuuga estupefacta.

— " ¿Qué acaba de pasar? " —se preguntó la ojiperla mientras observaba la puerta del baño.


	3. Capítulo 3: La curiosidad y la culpa

Capítulo 3: La curiosidad y la culpa

El director del instituto caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de este. Era temprano en la mañana y los estudiantes estaban desayunando, pero él ya sabía que en aquella hora ella estaría en su salón.

Tsunade había logrado esquivarlo durante todo el día anterior, pero en ese momento nada impediría que hablase con ella.

Cuando llegó al salón, abrió la puerta bruscamente. La rubia no se sorprendió; parecía que ya se había estado esperando ese comportamiento.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hiciste ayer? —preguntó él enojado acercándose al escritorio de la mujer.

— ¿Que qué hice Danzou? Simplemente pedí un poco de respeto por la muerte de aquel chico —respondió Tsunade tranquilamente. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño; si él no era respetuoso en la forma en la que se dirigía, ella tampoco lo sería y le pagaría con la misma moneda.

— ¡Hiciste lo que está completamente prohibido hacer! —exclamó el anciano— Sabías que eso perjudicaría la reputación de esta escuela sin embargo no te importó —siguió.

— De alguna u otra forma se iban a enterar ¿acaso creías que los antiguos alumnos se quedarían callados? —preguntó la rubia.

— Lo sé, no soy idiota, pero se hubiese esparcido solamente como un rumor y los padres no se habrían preocupado tanto —explicó aún con enfado— Ahora tendré que soportar a miles de padres haciéndome preguntas sobre eso —se quejó.

— Era mejor decir la verdad además ya los padres han matriculado a los de nuevo ingreso, no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación —habló Tsunade y lo vio cruzarse de brazos— ¿O es que hay algo más detrás de eso? —cuestionó ella al ver que Danzou no le respondía.

— No sé que más podría haber —se limitó a responder el anciano. Ambos se miraron con la molestia impresa en sus rostros. La campana sonó y el director decidió abandonar el salón. Antes de hacerlo, volvió a ver a la rubia.

— Espero que no vuelvas a mencionar algo sobre ese asunto —dijo.

Tsunade lo miró mientras se iba; no confiaba para nada en aquel sujeto ya que, además de sacarla de sus casillas, parecía a cada rato estar ocultando algo.

A Hinata se le erizó la piel cuando vio a su profesor. No lo había conocido hasta ese día. Esto se debía a que tomaba cinco materias los lunes y miércoles y los martes y jueves tomaba las otras cinco. Ese día era jueves. En los viernes se turnaban las clases.

La Hyuuga volvió a observar a su profesor; era muy extraño y aterrador.

Tenía el cabello largo de color negro y su piel era demasiado pálida y translúcida. Este hecho no lo afectaba ya que se movía con superioridad alrededor del salón. Según lo que había investigado sobre los maestros de su escuela, su profesor era un científico muy inteligente y él parecía tenérselo muy creído.

Su nombre era Orochimaru y su asignatura era biología. En esa primera clase solo se había dedicado a dar una breve introducción de los temas que se trabajarían en el curso. Los estudiantes comenzaron a hacerle preguntas y de un momento a otro llegaron al tema de la inmortalidad. El profesor parecía muy entusiasmado con ello ya que no paraba de contar las teorías que habían sido creadas respecto al ser humano logrando ser inmortal.

Sakura parecía anotar todo lo que él decía respecto a aquel tema ¿acaso le parecían interesantes esas cosas? No era como si eso fuera parte de la clase o como si él fuera a dar una prueba sobre ello así que seguramente a la pelirrosa le llamaba la atención lo que el maestro explicaba.

La ojiazul la observó de reojo un par de veces. La noche anterior Sakura se había enojado con ella sin embargo, ese día se había comportado como si no hubiera pasado nada y hasta le había pedido que se sentara al lado de ella en todas las aulas. A pesar de eso la Hyuuga sabía que le debía una disculpa.

Le hubiese pedido perdón en ese mismo instante, pero no se atrevía a hablar en clase con ese profesor tan temible. Decidió que una vez que salieran del aula le diría que lo sentía.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando por fin sonó la campana ambas se levantaron de sus sillas para ir a cenar.

El problema surgió cuando la pelirrosa salió antes que Hinata y los demás alumnos se le adelantaron a la peliazul. Esta esperó que ellos pasaran para poder irse. Cuando por fin salió a los pasillos, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Sakura no estaba.

Naruto estaba realmente preocupado por su amiga Sakura. Ese día la ojiverde tampoco le había dirigido la palabra. Los martes y jueves no tenían ninguna clase juntos sin embargo, en la hora del desayuno y del almuerzo, él le había sonreído de lejos esperando que ella lo saludara pero la pelirrosa solo lo había ignorado. Era consciente de que Sakura primero tenía que superar la muerte de Sasuke pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hacerlo a un lado a él. Es más, el rubio pensaba que en ese momento debían estar más juntos que nunca para darse apoyo y consuelo por el fallecimiento de su amigo.

El rubio no quería que la situación siguiera así entre ellos por más tiempo así que pensó que hablar con ella justo ese día sería lo ideal. La buscaría a la hora de la cena para así tener privacidad y hablar cada uno de sus preocupaciones.

Antes de que llegara la hora de la cena, el ojiazul se encargó de averiguar el horario de Sakura para así poder esperarla fuera de su aula. En ese momento ella se encontraba en Biología con el profesor Orochimaru así que, a pesar de saber que estaba faltando a clase, se dirigió hacia allá. La campana sonó y Naruto vio que la pelirrosa fue una de las primeras en salir.

Sakura se percató del rubio y quiso caminar en la dirección contraria cuando este se acercó y la llamó.

— Sakura —dijo— Creo que debemos hablar —la ojiverde solo se quedó en silencio unos segundos— Está bien —aceptó ella para luego ser guiada por el rubio.

Pensó que Hinata estaría bien y se reuniría sola con Ino para cenar así que no se preocupó por ella.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que la peliazul también quería hablar con ella así que, cuando desapareció, la ojiperla comenzó a buscarla para poder pedirle disculpas.

Hinata buscó primero en la cafetería pensando que ella estaría allí con Ino. Al no encontrarla comenzó a buscarla en los lugares que había conocido hasta ese momento del instituto como la biblioteca. Cuando se percató de que la pelirrosa tampoco estaba en ninguno de esos lugares, terminó buscándola en las áreas verdes del colegio.

La Hyuuga sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas y que el mejor momento para hacerlo era ese ya que más a la noche estarían en su habitación junto con Ino y sería incómodo hacerlo con ella allí presente.

Justo cuando la ojiperla iba a doblar en una esquina para dirigirse a la parte de atrás del instituto, oyó una voces que la hicieron quedarse escondida detrás de la pared. Se asomó un poco y se alegró al ver que había encontrado a Sakura. Lo que no se esperaba era que ella estuviese reunida con el rubio que había visto el día anterior. Pensó que lo mejor era irse ya que parecía que ambos tendrían una conversación privada pero al oír la voz del ojiazul se abstuvo de hacerlo.

— Sakura, sé que no hemos hablado durante estos últimos dos meses pero yo... —comenzó el rubio.

Hinata miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera espiando. No era algo muy propio de ella, pero realmente quería ver que se tenían que decir aquellos dos; todo lo relacionado con el asunto de Sasuke la ponía muy curiosa.

— Yo... siento que me has estado ignorando desde que llegamos al colegio —dijo Naruto.

Sakura desvió su mirada mientras pensaba lo que diría.

— Sé que ambos nos distanciamos un poco debido a... —el ojiazul se quedó callado un momento ya que no se atrevía a mencionar el nombre del Uchiha— N-nos distanciamos, pero eso no quiere decir que hemos dejado de ser mejores amigos —continuó.

— Todavía podemos comer juntos una que otra vez o pasar juntos los recesos —Naruto cerró las manos y apretó sus puños— Sé que no será como antes, aún así yo... —la pelirrosa lo interrumpió.

— Es que no lo entiendes Naruto —dijo ella.

— A mí... no me interesa ser más tu amiga —Hinata se tapó la boca con su mano debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿Q-qué estás diciendo Sakura? —preguntó el Uzumaki desconcertado.

— Lo que oíste; no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga —repitió la ojiverde sin titubear.

— Estás mintiendo —habló Naruto— Ni siquiera me miraste a los ojos cuando lo dijiste —la pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad —insistió ella— Es más, nunca me interesó ser tu amiga; solo te he aguantado todo este tiempo para poder estar junto a Sasuke ya que estaba enamorada de él —confesó.

Hinata se quedó helada. ¿Cómo podía su compañera ser tan cruel con el rubio? Su amigo acababa de morir ¿por qué le decía algo así a el que se supone que era uno de sus mejores amigos?

— M-mientes —tartamudeó Naruto— Te conozco Sakura y sé que todos los momentos que hemos compartido debieron de significar algo para ti —se explicó el ojiazul aún sin creerle a su amiga.

— Piensa lo que quieras —respondió ella.

— Sakura... —pero todo se derrumbó para el Uzumaki cuando su amiga finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Nunca quise ser tu amiga y ahora que murió Sasuke lo deseo menos —la pelirrosa le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos y luego la volvió a desviar— Tú solo aléjate de mí —Naruto no mencionó nada más y observó como la pelirrosa se volteaba para irse.

Hinata se asomó y vio que Sakura comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Alarmada, corrió rápidamente hacia un árbol y se ocultó tras de el. Cuando vio a la pelirrosa pasar esperó unos minutos más a ver si el Uzumaki se iba. Al ver que aún no pasaba volvió a donde estaba anteriormente y se asomó. Le dio mucha tristeza ver que el rubio estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras que algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

La ojiperla quiso ir a consolarlo, pero sabía que no lo conocía bien y que probablemente él se daría cuenta de que lo había estado espiando.

Con el corazón oprimido, se dirigió hacia el cafetorium para cenar.

Ella había estado dispuesta a ofrecerle una disculpa a Sakura, pero después de haberla escuchado decirle todo aquello al rubio pensó que sería mejor no hacerlo. A lo mejor solo buscaba una excusa para no tener que enfrentarla ya que, en su interior, Hinata se sentía una persona horrible por haber estado metiéndose donde no la habían llamado. Quizás la pelirrosa había actuado mal siendo tan insensible con el rubio, pero ella había hecho algo peor.

Comenzó a pensar en la ojiverde y no pudo evitar preguntarse algo: ¿quién era realmente Sakura Haruno? Se mostraba muy amable con todo el mundo, pero Hinata acababa de presenciarla pareciendo ser la persona más cruel que había conocido. Las preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, pero decidió que sería mejor tratar de no responderlas; no sabía lo que podría descubrir.

Ya había anochecido y él no había entrado a cenar. Faltaba poco para que fuera hora de entrar a las residencias, pero el vagaba alrededor de los edificios sin rumbo alguno. Tenía las manos puestas en los bolsillos, la cabeza baja y su caminar era encorvado. Cualquier persona que lo hubiese visto habría podido definir fácilmente que estaba triste y deprimido.

Naruto aún no lo podía creer.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué acabando de perder un amigo tenía que sufrir por la pérdida de otro?

No podía entender. ¿Realmente Sakura nunca lo había considerado un amigo? ¿Acaso había fingido todos esos momentos solo para estar junto a Sasuke?

No. ¡Él la conocía! Sabía que la pelirrosa no era así. Quizás estaba pasándole algo más y si era así él no podía perder la fe en ella. ¡Claro que no! Él no... él...

De un momento a otro volvió a perder las fuerzas. Cuando Sasuke había fallecido él había estado negando su muerte a cada instante. Luego cuando fue al entierro y vio como lo enterraban tres metros bajo tierra se dio cuenta de que de nada le serviría negar la realidad.

Lo mismo estaba pasando con Sakura. Ella se lo había dicho claramente; no quería que siguieran siendo amigos, si es que alguna vez los consideró como tal.

El rubio ya no sabía que pensar. Simplemente entró a su residencia cuando se percató de que todos los alumnos comenzaban a hacerlo. Entró a su habitación y vio que Shikamaru y Chouji aún no llegaban. Rápidamente se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente lo relajara y distrajera un momento de todo el dolor que había estado sufriendo esos últimos meses.

Hinata no pudo mirar a la cara a Sakura esa noche. Tampoco había podido explicar por qué había llegado tarde a la cena. No tenía ganas de articular una sola palabra por lo que solo se limitó a responder con monosílabos cuando Ino le preguntaba algo.

Cuando se dirigió a su cama para acostarse, vio que en la cama de Sakura estaba el retrato de la noche anterior. La ojiperla prefirió ignorarlo y se acostó. Pronto Sakura hizo lo mismo e Ino se dirigió al interruptor para apagar la luz.

— Buenas noches —dijo la rubia mientras bostezaba.

— Buenas noches —respondieron las otras dos.

Ino apagó la luz e Hinata se rindió al sueño unos minutos después.

Unos ruidos la hicieron despertar. Sintió que ya era cerca de medianoche y abrió los ojos tratando en vano de descubrir cuál era la causa del ruido. Se percató de que sería más fácil utilizar el sentido de la audición para averiguarlo.

Aquellos ruidos parecían ser ¿sollozos?

Sí. Era el llanto de una de sus compañeras. Al oírlos tan cercanos se percató de que provenían de la cama de Sakura, que era la que estaba más cercana a la suya.

De lo poco que pudo ver cuando abrió los ojos, se percató de que la ojiverde sostenía algo en sus manos. La Hyuuga recordó la foto que había visto en la cama de la pelirrosa antes de acostarse y dedució que ella lloraba por Sasuke.

Pensó que había estado curioseando demasiado en la vida de su compañera así que, sintiéndose mal por ello, cerró los ojos para volver a dormir; no quería seguir invadiendo la privacidad de Sakura.

Su intento por recuperar el sueño fue en vano al escuchar como la ojiverde decía aquel nombre mientras sollozaba.

— N-naruto —ella pareció sufrir mucho cuando mencionó el nombre del rubio.

Y entonces la peliazul se sintió aún peor al haber pensado que su compañera era cruel; seguramente tenía razones justificadas para decirle eso a su amigo sino, no hubiese estado llorando por él.

Hinata se volteó hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Sakura. La culpa y el remordimiento inundaban su cabeza y le provocaban un extraño revoltijo en el estómago.

Por un instante odió la curiosidad que tenía por los amigos de Sakura y se dio cuenta de que la culpa no la dejaría dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche.


	4. Capítulo 4: Fiesta de bienvenida

Capítulo 4: Fiesta de bienvenida: el comienzo de todo

— ¡Anímense que hoy es viernes! ¡Esta noche hay fiesta! —exclamó Ino alargando la última palabra. Inmediatamente encendió la luz.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos; justo cuando estaba a punto de lograr dormirse la rubia venía y la despertaba.

Sakura, aún acostada, abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana.

— Ni siquiera ha salido el sol todavía ¿qué hora es? —preguntó.

— Las cuatro y media de la mañana —respondió Ino con una gran sonrisa.

La ojiperla se asustó cuando vio a Sakura cambiar la expresión de su cara. Luego se sentó en la cama y lanzó con una fuerza sobrehumana su almohada hacia la rubia.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? —gritó furiosa porque le habían interrumpido su preciado sueño. Ino, aún con la sonrisa en la cara, esquivó la almohada y esta golpeó la puerta. La Hyuuga se sorprendió mucho cuando esta hizo un ruido algo estruendoso al golpear. ¿Qué rayos tenía esa almohada adentro?

— ¡No seas gruñona Sakura! Deberías de estar contenta ya que tenemos fiesta y mañana es sábado —siguió la Yamanaka ignorando la almohada asesina.

Sakura soltó un bufido de resignación.

— Ya estoy despierta, ya da igual —murmuró.

— Hinata ¿irás a la fiesta de bienvenida? —preguntó Ino acercándose a su compañera.

— Y-yo no sé —la ojiperla comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo la rubia.

— E-es que no traje ropa para un evento así —respondió sin mirar a la ojiazul.

— ¡No te preocupes! —exclamó Ino— Sakura o yo podemos prestarte algo —se ofreció.

Hinata se iba a negar hasta que de repente Sakura se abalanzó sobre Ino.

— ¡Ay! ¿¡Qué te pasa frentona!? —gritó la rubia con Sakura en su espalda.

— ¿Creíste que no me vengaría por haberme despertado tan temprano? —cuestionó la ojiverde.

Ambas comenzaron a dar y recibir manotazos. Al principio Hinata se preocupó pero luego se percató de que solo estaban jugando y que los golpes no eran duros.

Disimuladamente, la Hyuuga tomó su ropa y se metió al baño mientras reía.

— Naruto, ya levántate —habló Shikamaru mientras que Chouji zarandeaba al rubio.

— No quiero mamá —respondió el Uzumaki entre sueños.

— Qué problemático es todo esto —dijo el de coleta de piña alejándose unos pasos.

— Despierta Naruto —intentó Chouji. El ojiazul pareció abrir los ojos y colocó una mano en la mejilla de su amigo. Este lo miró desconcertado al ver que había comenzado a reír.

— U-un gordo —mencionó y rió estúpidamente. Shikamaru tragó en seco y Chouji se quedó pasmado durante unos segundos.

— ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? —gritó Chouji.

Naruto, que ya había sacado la mano de su mejilla, aún lo miraba con expresión estúpida, pero esta se desvaneció al ver a su amigo a punto de golpearlo. Repentinamente se despertó y comenzó a correr por la habitación.

— ¡Perdóname Chouji! ¡No me refería a ti! ¡Estaba dormido! —exclamó el rubio mientras que era perseguido por su amigo. El Nara observó la escena y se masajeó entremedio de las cejas.

— Creo que... me iré a bañar —dijo y observó nuevamente a los otros dos— Sí, eso haré —pronto Naruto quedaría con un buen chichón en la cabeza.

Hinata se dirigía junto a Sakura hacia su primera clase. La última aún parecía de mal humor por haber sido levantada tan temprano. Ambas entraron al aula y se sentaron.

Naruto también iba de camino a la clase. Cuando entró se congeló unos segundos al ver a la pelirrosa. Esta parecía ignorarlo pero el Uzumaki se quedó allí parado esperando que ella le dedicara aunque fuera una mirada de reojo.

La peliazul lo miró y pensó en lo sucedido con Sakura y él la tarde anterior. ¿Estaría triste todavía? Naruto le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que, a pesar de no ser tan grande como la que le había dedicado dos días atrás, le logró agitar el corazón a la ojiperla.

Hinata apartó la mirada; estaba apenada por haber sido nuevamente atrapada mientras lo veía.

— " Con que ella es la nueva amiga de Sakura" —pensó el rubio ya que las había visto juntas en los recesos.

Naruto no sentía rencor por lo que le había dicho la pelirrosa la tarde anterior. Debido a todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, él solo quería lo mejor para ella. A pesar de que no hubiera significado nada para la Haruno, había algo que no lo dejaba odiarla. Seguramente era porque para el rubio, todo lo que habían pasado si había sido algo sumamente importante en su vida. Era una verdadera lástima que la ojiverde no lo sintiera así.

— "Ahora no tendrás que soportarme a mí, puedes ser feliz, Sakura" —miró a la pelirrosa un instante y volvió a posar su mirada en la Hyuuga. El Uzumaki formó una expresión melancólica en su cara y se dirigió a su asiento.

La peliazul se sintió cohibida ya que se había percatado de que la mirada de Naruto se había posado en ella durante varios segundos.

Hinata observó a Sakura de reojo y comenzó a hacerse preguntas.

¿Por qué la pelirrosa le había dicho todo aquello a su amigo si en realidad no lo sentía?

Quizás, pensó la Hyuuga, le había dicho aquello ya que el rubio le recordaba los momentos que había pasado con él y Sasuke Uchiha y eso le provocaba dolor. Aún así, eso no explicaba del todo las palabras tan crueles que había utilizado con el Uzumaki. Si se hubiese querido alejar de él por eso, solo debía habérselo dicho y seguramente el rubio la hubiera comprendido. La ojiperla estaba segura de que era otra la razón por la cual Sakura había hecho aquello, pero ¿cuál sería?

La Hyuuga dejó de pensar en aquel asunto cuando el profesor Asuma llegó y comenzó a dar la clase.

Pronto el día pasó y llegó la hora tan esperada por la Yamanaka.

— ¡Vamos chicas! Solo nos queda una hora y media para alistarnos para la fiesta —dijo la rubia con emoción.

— Corrección, solo te queda una hora y media a ti —contestó Sakura acostada boca abajo en su cama.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensan ir? —Ino miró a sus dos compañeras.

— Y-yo —la peliazul comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Me van a dejar sola? —se quejó la ojiazul— Hinata, tu excusa era que no tenías ropa, pero ya te dije que yo te prestaría —

— De hecho, ya tengo la vestimenta perfecta para ti —siguió ella muy ilusionada con aquella idea.

— Hagamos algo, si Hinata va a la fiesta, yo también iré —interrumpió Sakura de repente. Ella realmente no quería ir y como sabía que la ojiperla tampoco querría, hizo aquella propuesta para que Ino la dejara en paz.

— Di que sí Hinata —rogó la rubia mirándola con ojos de cachorrito.

La Hyuuga estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir que no cuando de pronto pensó en su compañera pelirrosa. La había escuchado llorando por su amigo la noche anterior así que pensó que era mejor ir a la fiesta para que esta se distrajera aunque fuera un poco de su tristeza.

— E-está bien —respondió. La ojiverde se quedó sorprendida y frunció el ceño al ver que su plan no había salido como esperaba.

— ¡Genial! Ahora comiencen a prepararse —exclamó Ino.

Ino fue a ducharse primero. La rubia salió de la ducha con una toalla cubriéndola, se sentó en su cama con un espejo y comenzó a maquillarse. Luego fue el turno de la Hyuuga y esta también salió de la ducha en toalla y esperó a que Ino le diera la ropa. Esta pronto lo hizo y la ojiperla fue al baño a cambiarse. Hubo un momento donde la Yamanaka se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa se había quedado en la misma posición que antes, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño y se molestara.

— ¿Por qué no estás vestida aún? ¡Ni siquiera te has duchado! —habló molesta.

— No quiero ir —se limitó a responder la ojiverde.

— No seas aguafiestas Sakura, además dijiste que si iba Hinata, tú tambien irías —le recordó la Yamanaka acercándose a la cama de su compañera.

— Pues no, voy a estar ocupada —la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿En qué? Mañana es sábado —le cuestionó la rubia al ver que no cedía.

— Simplemente no quiero ir; ya déjame en paz, cerda —contestó la Haruno.

— ¿Sakura no va? —preguntó Hinata saliendo del baño ya vestida.

— ¡Wow! Luces increíble —la halagó Ino ignorando su pregunta.

— Y-yo —la Hyuuga se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— Ahora hay que maquillarte —siguió la ojiazul.

— P-pero si Sakura no va, entonces y-yo —la Yamanaka la señaló con el dedo y la interrumpió.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! Ya no puedes retractarte —le dijo.

Hinata suspiró sabiendo que no podría ir en contra de Ino.

— ¿N-no creen que esto es demasiado? —preguntó refiriéndose a la ropa. Ino y Sakura se sonrieron.

— ¡Pues claro! Dejarás embobados a todos los chicos —habló la rubia viendo la ropa que le había prestado a Hinata.

— Mejor dicho, los dejarás inconscientes —siguió Sakura riéndose.

La vestimenta de Hinata se trataba de una falda de vuelo color azul royal demasiado corta para su gusto y una camiseta corta de color blanca que dejaba a la vista parte de su vientre. Como la Hyuuga estaba un poco más proporcionada que Ino, la vestimenta le quedaba aún más pegada que a la rubia.

— Ahora solo faltan los tacones — dijo la Yamanaka.

— ¿Los tacones? ¿Acaso quieres que parezca una mujer de la vida fácil? —le cuestionó la pelirrosa. La Hyuuga abrió la boca con sorpresa.

— Bueno, pues que se vaya con zapatillas —contestó Ino haciendo un puchero. Todas siguieron con lo suyo hasta que Sakura llamó a la ojiperla.

— Hinata, ven acá —dijo esta y la peliazul se le acercó.

— ¿Sabes por qué a la cerda le gustan tanto estas fiestas? —le preguntó la Haruno e Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Te puedo oír frentona! —exclamó Ino al escuchar que su amiga le había dicho cerda. Sakura solo la ignoró y siguió con la conversación.

— Porque es el único momento en la escuela donde se puede vestir como zorra sin que le digan nada, después de todo no hay ningún guardia vigilando —explicó la pelirrosa mientras que Hinata se quedaba pasmada.

— ¿¡Cómo que zorra!? —gritó la rubia enfurecida y le dio un manotazo a la ojiverde.

— Es que solo están Shizune y Tsunade-sensei, y ellas nos dejan hacer lo que queramos, no es mi culpa —se justificó la Yamanaka cruzándose de brazos.

Una vez que las dos chicas estaban maquilladas y vestidas, se despidieron de Sakura y llegaron hasta la entrada del cafetorium. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color violeta.

— ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —exclamó Ino a punto de abrir la puerta. La música se oía hasta afuera y eso asustó un poco a la peliazul.

— ¿Qué s-se supone que haga? —la interrumpió Hinata ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos.

— ¡Pues bailar! —la rubia abrió la puerta de golpe e Hinata se asustó con lo que presenció. La música estaba más alta de lo que había creído y frente a la tarima se encontraba casi todo el mundo bailando. Las personas estaban tan pegadas unas a otras mientras bailaban, que no llegaban a ocupar ni la mitad del lugar.

La Hyuuga se percató de que las mesas y sillas habían sido recogidas y echadas hacia una esquina del cafetorium. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero había luces de colores que parpadeaban. Vio que en otra esquina del lugar se encontraban dos mesas donde habían bebidas y entremeses.

La Yamanaka tomó de la mano a Hinata y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el gran grupo de personas que bailaban hasta que se encontró con dos personas conocidas.

— Hola Ino —saludó un muchacho de cabello castaño.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó la rubia al verlos.

— Chicos ella es Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata estos son Chouji y Shikamaru —presentó rápidamente la ojiazul.

— H-hola —dijo la peliazul en susurro casi inaudible.

— ¡Mucho gusto! —exclamó Chouji. El chico de coleta de piña miró a Hinata como si la estuviera saludando sin palabras.

— ¿No vino Sakura? —preguntó él al ver que su rubia amiga no venía acompañada de la pelirrosa.

— No, la muy aguafiestas se quedó —explicó Ino.

— Nosotros estamos aquí con Naruto; somos compañeros de cuarto este año —habló Chouji.

— ¿Enserio? —su amigo estaba a punto de contestar cuando de pronto vio a un muchacho desconocido tocándole el hombro a la rubia.

— Hola linda ¿bailamos? —le preguntó el chico a Ino.

La rubia lo miró de arriba a abajo y pareció aprobarlo con la mirada.

— ¡Claro! Nos vemos luego chicos —la Yamanaka se volteó para irse con aquel muchacho hasta que de pronto se acordó de algo.

— Espera ¿estarás bien sin mí? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la peliazul.

— N-no te preocupes —Hinata sabía que no estaría bien sin ella, pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

La rubia sonrió y se fue a bailar con su nuevo acompañante. El de coleta de piña los observó irse con el ceño fruncido. La Hyuuga lo vio y se percató de que estaba molesto. Pronto el Nara apretó los puños y se alejó de los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Chouji al verlo irse. El chico volteó hacia Hinata con una sonrisa que parecía de disculpa ya que se iría a buscar a su amigo y la dejaría sola. La ojiperla sintió como los nervios se acrecentaban en su interior.

Estaba sola en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie. El pánico se apoderó de ella y supo que no podría durar más de cinco minutos en aquel lugar. Trató de buscar con la mirada a alguien conocido pero fue en vano; Hinata sabía que no conocía a nadie más en aquella escuela.

Decidió que lo mejor sería irse hacia su residencia para no tener que pasar un mal rato. Pronto procedió a buscar a su compañera para decirle que se iría. Para ello, tuvo que meterse en la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban extremadamente pegados unos a los otros.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó una persona cuando sin querer la Hyuuga lo empujó para pasar.

— D-disculpa —murmuró ella apenada.

— ¡Fíjate! —le gritó alguien a quien había pisado.

— ¡Lo siento! —al no encontrar a Ino decidió que sería mejor alejarse de aquel caos.

Se dirigió hacia las mesas donde estaban las comidas para poder distraerse.

— ¿Quieres probar el jugo? —le preguntó un muchacho que estaba atendiendo las mesas. Hinata asintió tímidamente y el chico le sirvió el jugo en un vaso. La peliazul llevó el recipiente a sus labios y tomó rápidamente. Luego tosió varias veces cuando aquel líquido le quemó la garganta; resultaba que aquel jugo contenía alcohol, algo que a ella no le gustaba para nada. Al verla, el muchacho comenzó a reír y en respuesta Hinata se alejó.

No entendía como podía haber tan poca supervisión en aquella escuela. Miró hacia todos los lados buscando a Shizune y a Tsunade. Cuando las encontró vio como la rubia se meneaba de lado a lado por el lugar, como si estuviera borracha, y como Shizune la seguía histérica para que no le pasara nada.

Hinata decidió salir del lugar; ya le daba igual el avisarle o no a la Yamanaka que se iría. Cuando se dirigía hacia la salida, un muchacho se le acercó.

— Hola preciosa —le saludó él haciendo que la Hyuuga se cohibiera al ver aquella sonrisa extraña en sus labios.

— ¡Yo la vi primero! —exclamó otro muchacho acercándose. Hinata aprovechó la discusión para alejarse.

En el camino hacia la salida, la ojiperla se topó con otro muchacho que le sonreía de manera extraña y perturbadora. Optó por ignorarlo cuando de pronto ocurrió algo inesperado.

— ¡Ah! —la peliazul soltó un grito al sentir una mano apretando su parte trasera.

— Estás buenísima —le dijo el muchacho que había cometido el acto.

Hinata se alejó con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. La ojiperla por fin salió del lugar; estaba totalmente asustada. Si así solían ser las fiestas, ella se encargaría de no volver a asistir a ninguna. Seguramente por eso Sakura había decidido quedarse. La Hyuuga se acercó a un árbol que estaba cerca del cafetorium y colocó sus manos en sus antebrazos para protegerse del frío nocturno.

Acababa de pasar por una experiencia realmente horrible, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello ya que algo la sacó de sus divagaciones.

Había visto que una persona había pasado corriendo a su lado. ¿Qué rayos había sido aquello? Luego llegó una persona hasta donde ella estaba y se paró mientras que respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Viste a dónde fue? —le preguntó. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Rayos! —exclamó. Hinata observó a la persona; era aquel chico rubio de ojos azules que era amigo de Sakura.

— E-espera; tú también lo viste ¿cierto? —el ojiazul estaba anonadado. La Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza mientras lo observaba; parecía estar embobada.

— ¡Entonces no debo estar tan loco! —habló de pronto el rubio. La chica no entendió a qué se refería.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que era él! —gritó nuevamente.

— ¿Q-qué? —preguntó Hinata completamente desconcertada.

— ¡Estoy seguro de que era Sasuke! —le respondió el chico.

— Ah... —soltó la peliazul haciendo ver que había entendido.

Hinata enmudeció al caer en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.


End file.
